


your arms feel like home

by baby_jeonginie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Idiots in Love, M/M, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_jeonginie/pseuds/baby_jeonginie
Summary: hyunjin is being grumpy because he had to leave his boyfriend's houseorhyunjin needs cuddles and jeongin is being a little brat
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	your arms feel like home

Hyunjin is tired. He’s tired, angry and he needs to see his cute boyfriend. 

It’s not even 10 am and he’s already ready to yell at every person that will show up in front of him. It’s Monday morning, which means he had to get up at 6 am and go to work. That leads to leaving his Jeongin after spending the whole weekend with him. 

Mondays are always freaking torture for both of them. When Hyunjin leaves his company on Friday, he always comes to the little flower shop where his boyfriend works, and then they leave together. Almost every time they go to eat dinner, sometimes to some fancy restaurant where they argue about splitting the bill because Jeongin doesn’t want Hyunjin to always pay for him. But obviously, the older man never listens and he ends up paying for his boyfriend, which causes him to pout for a while. Hyunjin is rich, but when his baby wants to eat some junky food, he’ll let Jeongin drag him to his favorite noodle shop or fast food place. After eating they go for a walk, and finally, they end up in one of their houses. Jeongin's small one, on the outskirts of Seoul or Hyunjin’s... Yeah, mansion, in the center, near his company. Their weekends are either active or lazy. There are days when they go on a small trip or one’s when they stay at home to cuddle and reset their minds. 

That’s why Mondays suck. After two days being almost glued to each other, they have to split up, for Satan knows how long. It can be hours or days. It depends on how tired they were afterward. 

“Hyunjin, for fuck sake. Stop dreaming and listen to me or I’m going to punch you and I don’t care that you’re my boss.” 

“Jisung, one more word and I’ll fire you” Hyunjin almost growled, after lifting his head, only to see his friend rolling his eyes. This kid. 

“Yeah, I hear that every Monday. You love me too much to fire me,” he said, throwing a smile to the blonde man. This time it was Hyunjin who rolled his eyes, but he couldn't argue. Jisung was right, but he’ll never admit it out loud. “Anyway! I didn’t come here to clown you, unfortunately, but to tell you, that one of your meetings has been canceled and you’re free for the next hour. So come and get your man, before you become the most famous CEO in South Korea for murdering all of your employees,” after saying that, he sat on Hyunjin’s desk, took a pen from his hand and started to play with it. 

The older one hadn’t need to be told twice. He almost jumped from his seat, and after putting his jacket on, he left his cabinet, leaving Jisung without a word. The later laughed a little and finally got up, locking the door for his stupid, yet amazing friend. Ah, lovebirds. 

~^~ 

As soon as Hyunjin entered the flower shop, he heard a voice that he loved the most. His face almost immediately changed and softened, a small smile slowly appearing. 

„Thank you for shopping! I hope we can see each other soon. Let me know if your mom liked that bouquet.” 

„Of course I will! See you soon, hyung!” hyunjin raised his eyebrows, seeing little kid running from the shop while holding a small bouquet of tulips. Cute. 

„Oh, Hyunjin hyung. What are you doing here?”, shit, right. He just came here, while he was supposed to be at work, and yet he didn’t say anything to his confused boyfriend. 

Jeongin. The most beautiful and the kindest person in the entire world. His smile could light up the whole town, and his eyes seem to steal all the brightness from stars. He’s even cuter with his pink apron on and braces, that he started wearing recently. 

„Why? Am I not allowed to be here?” Hyunjin asked, smiling softly at his boyfriend, who just rolled his eyes, already 'annoyed'. The thing is, that Jeongin can’t even be angry at older. It’ll take one little smile, light peck, and bang. Jeongin is a soft baby again. 

„Well, you’re supposed to be at a meeting. I didn’t know that I’m the who will have a meeting with you.” Jeongin giggled while fixing his beret. 

Suddenly they heard quiet ringing, informing them that there’s a client. Hyunjin whimpered quietly, as he almost ran behind the countertop with the cash on it, only to hug his boyfriend. Jeongin gasped, surprised by his action, not expecting Hyunjin to be this clingy. He lightly smacked Hyunjin's arm, which was wrapped around his waist, seeing the client approaching them. 

„Hyung, I’m working. Let me go~”, Jeongin whined, trying to get away from his boyfriend’s arms. This only caused Hyunjin to hold him even closer. The blonde man rested his head on the smaller one’s shoulder earlier bitting it, just to 'punish' Jeongin. 

„Shut up and work. I’m charging my batteries.” 

„Brat.”, he said with a smile, that grows even bigger, when he felt Hyunjin’s lips touching his neck. 

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a thing. Also I'd like to apologize for EVERY mistake, but English is not my first language. I'm trying to improve it, tho!


End file.
